


Anarchy

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU Malec, Biker Gang, Downworlders, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Gay, Hiatus fic, M/M, Malec, Rivals, Shadowhunters - Freeform, makec fic, prompt, request, rival gangs, sh season 4, the hunters moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec and Magnus are leaders of rival gangs but they harbour a secret of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a prompt fic I received from tumblr. 
> 
> Requested by Alightwood_Bane 
> 
> :) 
> 
> Enjoy chapt 1 and comment if you’d like more! Thank you.

Alec Lightwood threw his leg over the black leather seat of his Dyna Super Glide and kick started his motorcycle. He had business to attend to and he wanted to get it over with tonight. 

He set off from the side of the Hunter’s clubhouse with his VP; his brother Jace and his loyal brother in arms Raj. Alec rode in front and the others followed close behind, they crossed border territories into the neighbour town. He always felt a sense of dread and foreboding when he came here but things needed to be settled and it was down to him to do it. 

‘The Downworlders’ were a nasty bunch of criminals that had a violent history with the Hunter’s. It had gone back decades and even now in these modern days the two rivals couldn’t call a truce. The Downworlders or ‘the DW’ were notorious for producing and distributing narcotics and Alec wouldn’t let things like this happen in his town. Sure they would go to any lengths to protect their own but they weren’t the kind of gang who delt in drugs. They kept their own safe and protected. So when Jace’s girlfriend had developed a bit of a habit with Cocaine they had no trouble in guessing where she had gotten it from. 

In no time Alec rounded the abandoned hotel called “The Dumort” the DW had taken it over and ran their business from there. He pulled into a dark alley and turned his engine off.   
Jace and Raj followed and they took off their helmets.

“Okay look.” Alec said quietly but with authority. “I need you both to keep your cool in here. Let’s not make this any worse than it needs to be, okay?”

Raj nodded once.   
“Okay Jace?” Alec hissed.  
“Whatever. Let’s do this.” Jace replied.

Alec sighed. He knew his brother always has his back but sometimes he could strangle him.

Alec cocked the gun he had in his holster and placed it carefully back under his leather jacket. He did the same with another and slid it into the band under his jeans.

“Let’s go.” Alec said. 

When they arrived at the doors of the Dumort they saw several members outside smoking. He quickly looked at the battered fire escapes and wondered if they should have risked those instead; but before he could think it through they were spotted.

“And what would three Hunter’s been doing at the Dumort?” One voice drawled. Alec knew the voice, it was Raphael Santiago. “You have no business here.”

“Relax, Santiago.” Alec replied, he walked closer, standing tall. Jace and Raj at his shoulders. “I want to speak with Bane.”

Raphael blew a long drag of smoke towards them. “He’s not here.”

“Then what’s his hipster ass car doing parked over there?” Alec deadpanned. He saw the members of the DW glance at the lavish Porsche Taviro with bejewelled wing mirrors. 

Raphael huffed a sigh then pulled out a phone and pressed it to his ear. “Hermano, I know you said no interruptions but there’s a motorcycle soplagaitas and two of his pups here to see you.”

Alec watched as Santiago nodded “yeah, the president.” and ended the call.

“You’re in luck.” He said 

A moment later the doors swung open and Magnus Bane, the extravagant ringleader of the Downworlders appeared. He was tall and built, Asian with perfectly styled hair. He wore a loud shirt and tight black jeans. His chest adorned with various gold chairs, fingers gleaming in gold too. Even his ears supported a golden serpent cuff.   
“Lightwood.” He said as he swaggered out confidently. He held out one perfectly manicured hand and a member of his crew quickly placed a cigarette in his fingers. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

Magnus leaned over and lit up his cigarette from the outreached lighter without taking his dark eyes off Alec.

“You sold coke in my town, Bane. That’s what.”

Magnus exhaled the smoke from his lungs and flicked a little ash to the side “oh did I? And you want some now too I presume?” He grinned 

Behind him Alec heard Jace hiss.   
“Enough.” He muttered to his side.

“Oh, is your dog getting a little upset?” Bane retorted “does he need a little bowl of water?”

“Enough.” Alec shouted back and he flashed his eyes dangerously at Bane. “This is your final warning. Keep your drugs out of my town or you will find out just how unpleasant we can be.”

Bane smiled widely and took a few steps closer to Alec. Behind him a few of his crew shuffled nervously unsure whether to follow. 

“I’d love to see your best shot.” Magnus said in a calm, cocky voice and he flicked his lit cigarette into   
Alec’ face. It hit him in the outer corner of his eye. 

Alec felt a flash of anger and he drew his gun out and unclicked the safety. He pointed it directly between Magnus Bane’s eyes. 

Something in Bane’s eyes changed and behind him his own men drew their guns and pointed them at Alec. 

Magnus raised his hand “put those away.” He said over his shoulder and his men lowered their weapons. 

“I warned you.” Alec said dangerously “keep your shit out of my town.” And then without a second glance Alec pointed his gun over his shoulder and let out two rounds. 

His unwavering target skill hit one bullet into two of Bane’s tyres on his gleaming white Porsche.

“Let’s go.” He said to Jace and Raj.  
Slowly they backed up and went to retrieve their bikes.

“Fuck!” Alec hissed when they were alone. “My fucking eye.” 

“Let me see.” Jace said urgently and he cupped his brother’s face and shone his phone light on Alec.

“Shit, Alec. They asshole burnt you good.” Jace hissed. “I’ll fucking kill him.”

“Don’t worry.” Alec said quickly “I’ll deal with that myself.”

 

Back at his apartment Alec surveyed his face. The bottom corner, just under his eyelashes had a wrinkled yellow burn. It hurt like hell. He got a wet cloth and held it gingerly to the wound. It stung and made his other eye water. In his pocket his phone vibrated. “Meet me at the docks in 30.”

Alec opened a cold beer from his fridge and took a long gulp. He then pressed the cold bottle to his eye.   
He didn’t reply to the message but finished his beer and then picked up the keys to his bike again.

It was almost 1am when he pulled up at the docks. They were dark and deserted. He walked towards the out building that stored a bunch of old canoes and oars and slid the heavy door open a little and slipped inside before closeting it behind him.  
The pull string light was already on and from the shadows behind the boats stepped out Magnus Bane.

“Alexander!” 

“You asshole!” Alec shouted. His voice echoed loudly in the room.   
He walked quickly to Magnus Bane and as he reached him he struck him hard in the face with the back of his hand, splitting his lip.

“I guess I deserved that.” Magnus said thickly as he touched the hot blood, dripping down his chin.

“You could have blinded me!” Alec said with venom.

“Let me see.” Magnus replied quickly 

“Get away from me!” Alec hissed as Magnus moved to him.

“Alexander, please!” Magnus said “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“Well you did. You burned my fucking eye, Magnus!” 

Magnus stopped moving towards Alec and hovered on the spot. He looked... devastated. Alec turned away.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Alec said “I can’t.”

“You always say that.” Magnus replied 

“I mean it this time.” Alec said “this is done.”

Magnus looked shaken. He pressed his sleeved into his lip to stem the blood. 

“I just... i can’t...” Alec said and then he kicked a box full of nets hard across the room.

Magnus was silent. He just watched Alec with apprehensive eyes.

Alec swore under his breath and then hopped up onto an old wooden table that sat against the wall.

Minutes past in silence and then quietly Magnus walked to him, his lip no longer bleeding but swollen. Alec looked at him and saw the tentative look in his eyes as he reached for Alec’s chin and pulled his face into the light.

“Fuck. Alexander. I’m so... fuck. You need to see a doctor.” Alec shrugged out of his grip.

“Forgive me.” Magnus said 

“For what?” Alec said dangerously

Magnus sighed. “For everything! I don’t know what do you want me to apologise for? For these last two years? Well I’m sorry Alexander! I’m fucking sorry!” 

Alec had to look away when Magnus’ voice cracked on the last word. His eyes stung even more now.

“Look, I’m not sorry. Not for that. Never for that.” Magnus said quietly. “but I’m sorry that I hurt you, I didn’t think it through, it just happened and I got carried away with our... with how we are with each other around the others. If I’d hurt you badly I’d never forgive myself. Are you okay? Please, just tell me.”

“It’s... I’ll be okay I think.” Alec said stiffly. “It just stings a lot.”

Magnus signed. “We really should get to the ER.”

“Yeah... we. Ha. Sure, let’s just go together.” Alec said bitterly. 

“If that’s what you need.” Magnus said and then he grabbed Alec’s face again and forced them to look at each other “no, really. If that’s what you need we can go together. Right now. I don’t give a fuck who sees me!”

“No.” Alec said “no. I don’t want that.” 

“I mean it... I will...”

“-I said no.” Alec cut across him. “why are you doing this? You know what would happen if anyone saw us together.”

“Maybe I don’t care anymore.” Magnus said “Maybe it’s time we got the hell out of this place.”

“You know as well as I do that we’re never getting away from this life. We were born into.”

“I keep telling you I have money!” Magnus said loudly 

“I don’t want your dirty money. I just want y- I can’t do this anymore. What were we thinking? These past two years if anyone had caught us together...”

“But they haven’t, Alec, we’ve been too clever. No one knows that we’re together.” Magnus reminded him

“Together.” Alec huffed out. “We fuck, Magnus, that’s all.”

“Don’t give me that Bullshit.” Magnus said angrily, desperately “you know how I feel about you, and I know you feel it too.”

“You don’t know anything.” Alec lied bitterly. 

“Then why carry on all this time? You want me as much as I want you.”

“Look, there’s something you should know.” Alec said “there’s someone...”

Magnus took a step back and wrapped his arms around himself. “No, there’s not someone else.” He said flippantly 

“Her name is Lydia. I’m going to propose to her.”

“Her name?” Magnus repeated “Her? A woman? Alexander please. This is ridiculous. You’re gay. It’s okay, it’s the 21st century, no one cares.”

“My family would care. It’s what my parents expect, a wife, kids, the next generation of hunters” Alec said seriously.

“And how exactly do you plan on giving her kids?” Magnus scoffed.

Alec ignored him and jumped down from the table. “I don’t need to listen to this.”

“You do!” Magnus shouted “she can’t do for you what I can.”

“We see each other a couple of times a month in secret. No, it’s not enough anymore. Just lose my number Okay?”

“Wait!” Magnus grabbed his arm and then boldly grabbed his crotch. “She can’t do this for you.”

“Get off.” Alec said as Magnus squeezed him. 

“Fuck you’re getting hard already.” Magnus said smugly “you can’t possibly think this will happen with her...”

He squeezed Alec’s growing bulge through his jeans again. 

“Magnus.” Alec said. It wasn’t a dismissal or a green light either.

“Shh.” Magnus said as he popped the button on Alec’s jeans and slipped his hand into his underwear. 

Alec threw his head back as Magnus began to masturbate him. 

“Look how hard you are. Look.”

Alec looked down at his raging erection that was passing back and forth through Magnus’ fist.

“Do you want to fuck me or maybe I could...” 

“Yes.” alec hissed as Magnus dropped to his knees. He felt Magnus tug his jeans to his knees before he gripped Alec around the hips and slid his mouth along his cock.

Magnus bobbed and sucked and tongued until Alec was panting.

“Up. Get up. Kiss me.”

Magnus arose on a flash and pushed Alec back into the old wooden table. Alec hopped on and Magnus moved between his legs.   
Alec grabbed his head roughly and crashed their mouths together. He moaned just as loudly as Magnus when their lips connected. He pulled Magnus’ bottom lip and opened his mouth, their tongues duelled for a moment and then Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec’s leaking cock and began pumping him again.

“Ah... that’s it.” Alec gasped and he nipped Magnus lip. 

“Ahh!” Magnus said and Alec tasted the metallic tinge of blood. 

Magnus’ lip was bleeding again

“Sore?” Alec gasped 

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Ale replied “just...” he thrust faster into Magnus’ fist “... just harder. Harder. Yes. Harder.”

He was on the very edge of the table. “I’m gonna cum.”

Magnus obeyed his commands and kept up the pace. 

“Shit!” Alec said and his legs quivered. 

“I got you.” Magnus said softly as Alec dropped his face into his neck. 

“I’m cumming. I’m gonna-“ He panted heavily into Magnus’ neck “here I come! Ugh! Yes!”

Alec shot his load into Magnus’ moving hand.

“Fuck, you’re so hot” Magnus panted as Alec’s cock finished emptying his balls.

Alec was blissed out on his shoulder and Magnus held his full weight while he slowed his strokes. 

Magnus wiped his hand as Alec caught his breath.

“I’ve missed you.” Magnus said gently.

“I know.” Alec replied “but this... were not good for each other, this wasn’t suppose turn into something...”

Magnus held him by the shoulders “but it did, Alec, it wasn’t just one time... it’s been over two years now and-“

“-two years and what? Huh? And what? What do we really have? We have this grotty, cold building in the dead of fucking night. We have secrecy and lies and betrayal.”

“I know.” Magnus said “But I can’t stop this, Alexander. Can you?”

Alec looked Magnus in the eye and saw the sheer desperation in his eyes. 

“My parents. They need me to marry Lydia.” Alec said weakly.

“Fuck them.” Magnus said shaking him. 

“It’s not that easy and you know it. I can’t just walk away from the hunters. It’s for life. You know it- tell me it’s not the same as the Downworlders?”

“We could go. Just go.” Magnus said “tonight! Tomorrow. Whenever you’re ready.” Magnus pleaded.

“And You could just leave your brothers? Leave the life behind?” Alec questioned.

“For you.” Magnus said “yeah.”

“I wish I could.” Alec replied and a single tear dropped down his cheek. “I really do.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Magnus’. 

“I’m gonna go.” Alec said and he pushed Magnus back.

“Alexander...”

“Please. Don’t.” Alec said and he walked to the door. 

“Get back to your neighbourhood safely. Okay.” Alec said 

“I borrowed a car cause; some asshole shot my tyres out. No one will see me.”

Alec laughed even though his heart was breaking. 

“Goodbye, Magnus.” 

“Until next time.” Magnus replied.

“Not this time.” Alec lied to himself and he stepped out the door and onto the docks, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec remembered his 14th birthday like it was yesterday. He came down on the morning of his big day and found his parents standing at the kitchen table. His mother had baked him a cake and beside it was two colourfully wrapped gifts. Alec dove on them. The first gift he received was a flip cell phone. The second package was a plastic lock box with a hand gun. His first gun. Alec was thrilled. 

He knew his Dad was in a motorcycle club and he also knew that they kept the town safe. When he started getting older Alec began to realise his father and his ‘brothers’ were held in high regard in the town. Even the cops looked to them for help. His mother was a very strong woman and held her own, she was proud of the hunter’s and their work. All Alec wanted to do was join them, his father told him it was his destiny. He was a smart kid, book smart and athletic so when he turned fourteen and was presented with his first firearm he had taken to  
it like a duck to water. 

By sixteen he was the youngest ever member of the hunter’s and the other members looked up to him even though he was a minor. Alec had a strong head on his shoulders and could always hammer out all details on their dealings. 

By age nineteen Alec was the president of the hunter’s. His father had stepped aside without hesitation when the others voted Alec as leader. He was honoured. His life has now taken a new direction. He had the burden of the whole town in his shoulders. 

At twenty one Alec and The Hunter’s were thriving. It was then that they had their first run ins with the new Gang in the next town over. The leader was a mysterious character by the name Bane. He wasn’t a typical gang banger, no, Magnus Bane was charming, loud and very much a peacock. 

The first time Alec had run into him he barely believed that this was the right person. He was pointed out in a club that Alec frequented with his adopted brother Jace.   
Magnus Bane was tall and build and he was wearing a black shirt with tight purple jeans. His eyes glittering in the lights as he danced like a professional all across the floor. Alec watched him in awe, this was the leader of a notorious drug gang? He looked more like a backing dancer or a famous actor. 

“Here you go, gorgeous” a pretty barmaid said setting a martini down in front of him.

“I didn’t order this.” Alec replied

“I know, it’s from... him.” Alec followed where she was pointing. Magnus. 

How did he even know Alec was here? He hadn’t glanced his way once.

The barmaid left and Alec noticed her number was written onto the napkin. He screwed it up. He wasn’t into woman. 

Across the club Jace was leaving with two ladies. Alec shook his head. His brother. He had been really taken with a new girl in town, a red head but by the look of it he wasn’t planning on settling down with her quite yet.

“Would you have preferred a blowjob?”

Alec jumped when a silky voice spoke in his ear. He turned around to see Magnus Bane at his elbow.

“What?” Alec said loudly

“A blowjob.” Magnus said with a shrug. Alec couldn’t look away from his glitter lined eyes. “You know coffee, Irish cream, amaretto, whipped cream...?”

Alec stared at him.  
“You didn’t like the martini?”

“I don’t like it when Drug dealers buy me drinks.” Alec said bluntly.

Magnus’ eyes flashed with something for a second. Hurt?   
“Why so hostile, Lightwood?”

“You know who I am.” Alec said

Magnus smiled and leaned on the bar. He reached and took the martini that Alec had ignored.

“Of course I do.” Magnus said “it’s smart business to know your rivals.”

“Keep your shit away from my town and we’ve got no issues, Bane.” Alec retorted.

Magnus inclined his head a little but said nothing.

“I’m going for a smoke.” Magnus announced.

Alec looked a him with a raised eyebrow, he tried not to say ‘and what’ 

“Join me.” Magnus said when Alec didn’t take the hint.

“Yeah. No.” Alec said 

“Suit yourself, handsome.” Magnus shrugged. “If you change your mind I’ll be in the alley out back. Come and get a breath of not-so- fresh air.”

“Why would I do that?” Alec asked as Magnus slid off the bar and into the crowd.

 

And that was the night Alec found himself following a moment later.

The night he pushed Magnus Bane, leader of the Downworlders, into the shadows and kissed him like his very life depended on it.

That was the night it all started.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec’s eyes began to flutter open. 

“Wow.” 

His eyes suddenly focus on the glitter lining on the eyes so close to his own.

The lashes surrounding the glitter flutter open too and Magnus repeats it again “wow.”

Alec takes a step back and only then realises that he’s got a fistful of Magnus’ shirt in each hand. He lets go and Magnus looks a little light headed. 

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Lightwood.” Magnus said breathlessly. He wipes at his bottom lip as he looks at Alec like he’s never noticed him before.

Alec runs his own hand through his hair. What the fuck had he just done? 

“Uh... listen... Bane, we should... I think that Uh... that this should...” Alec stutters and looks around behind him. No one else is near them. 

“Relax.” Magnus says and he rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to tell anyone. Have you any idea how much my people would judge me if they knew that I had just eaten face with a member of the hunter’s?”

“Right.” Alec says and he’s relieved.

“I have a reputation.” Magnus adds.

“Right.” Alec repeats. He wants to turn and run away. Instead he turns on the spot and attempts to walk away slowly. 

He only gets a few steps when he feels Magnus grabbing the crook of his arm.

“Lightwood. Wait.”

Alec closes his eyes for one second before he turns, dreading that Magnus has changed his mind.

“What?” Alec says defensively “what do you want?”

Magnus takes out a fresh cigarette and lights it before he answers.

“That kiss.” smoke seeps from his nose as he speaks “That was really something.”

Alec doesn’t know what to say. He just stares. 

“I’ve honestly never been kissed like that.” Magnus says and it’s almost like a confession. 

“I’ve never been kissed at all.” Alec says before he can stop himself. His face and neck burns with embarrassment.

“Right.” Magnus says and he takes a drag on his cigarette.

Alec looks at his feet. 

Magnus choked “You’re not... you’re serious aren’t you?” 

Alec shrugs and Magnus curses.

Alec watched as Magnus’ eyes gleamed and then he flicked his cigarette into the gutter.

“C’mere.” Magnus whispered and he pulled Alec to him, his hands cupping his face. 

Magnus kissed him sweetly, gently, then pulled away. They looked at each other for a millisecond before their lips touch. once, twice, three times.

Alec begins to pull away then but Magnus chases his lips and they kiss again. It starts off delicate but quickly builds into something that’s making it hard for Alec to remember his own name. Magnus’ fingers are curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, he’s gripping Magnus’ wide shoulder and Alec could stay here forever.

Except he can’t.

“I should go.” Alec says into Magnus’ mouth when they part an inch to catch a breath.

Magnus shakes his head and their noses bump.

“Don’t. We could go somewhere.”

Alec pulls back and let’s go of Magnus.

“Or... not.” Magnus steps away too and rounds on the spot.  
He sighs and turns back to Alec.

“Look, I get it. This is new for you. I’m not gonna pressure you into... well. Whatever. It’s fine. You should go.” Magnus says to him and he knows this is his chance for an out.

“It’s not that I don’t.... you’re... I mean look at you... you’re...” Alec stutters. “It’s...it’s too...”

“I’m too much.” Magnus guesses, his voice is light but Alec catches a bitter under note.

“No.” Alec says quickly “it’s me. It’s what I stand for and you-“ 

Magnus squares his chin. “Right, and in this scenario I’m the trash from the wrong side of the tracks?”

Alec notes the change in atmosphere. He remembers what gang life Magnus comes from.

“Well, I don’t deal drugs to kids and addicts.” Alec snaps back.

“No you just bully small town people with your gun wielding cronies.” Magnus adds.

“You know what? I don’t have to listen to this. Whatever.” Alec says and he turns and begins to walk off. 

“I can’t believe I thought that you...” Magnus says loudly but then stops.

Alec stops too but doesn’t look back. 

“Whatever.” Magnus says quietly and Alec walks away wondering what the hell he’d almost just gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the past again. Exploring how malec got together

It had been an evening like any other and Alec was out back of his house working on the custom bike he was building. 

He took a second and wiped his oil covered hands on his old jeans and reached for the bottle of beer he’d set aside.

He took a long gulp, his head thrown back and that was the last thing he remembered until he was waking up in a moving vehicle. His face had been covered in a bag of some sort and his hands were bound tightly. He tried to stay calm. Panicking didn’t achieve anything.

“Do you think he’s still unconscious?” A man said 

“Quiet.” Came a voice “get ready. We’re almost there.”

He recognised that accent, it was Raphael Santiago of the downworlders crew. They’d kidnapped him, he was outmanned and he didn’t even have a gun. 

A moment later the vehicle stopped and he heard the doors opening.

“Get him up.” Came Raphael’s voice again.

The bag was ripped off Alec’s head and he looked around the van he was kept in. There were four downworlders here.

“UP” one shouted and he grabbed Alec forcefully and dragged him out onto the dusty ground. 

“Four on one?” Alec croaked “sounds about right for scum.”

That earned him a fast slap to the face. It stung but he didn’t let it show.

“Why put the bag over my head if you brought me here?” Alec taunted as he was pushed towards the Dumort hotel. “It’s not exactly classified information this is your head quarters, idiots.” 

The kick from behind caught Alec off guard and he fell forward and hit his head on the stone step. That’s when everything went black.

 

When he woke he was aware of two things. The first was that he was in tremendous pain; the second was that he was lying on a bed.

He let his eyes open slowly and he was right. He was in a large room, laying on a bed with pale green satin sheets. The room had old fashioned decor, fancy but dated. Beside the bed was a glass of water. He sat up and let himself come to; he felt really groggy. He gingerly touched his head and found it was covered in dry blood, the pillow he had been laying on was soiled with blood too. 

“Fuck .” Alec groaned as he felt the weeping gouge in his eyebrow. That would scar. He got up and went to the door quietly. He gently turned the golden handle but it was locked from the outside. He was trapped.  
Next he went to the old phone that was on the vanity table, he picked it up but there was no dial tone.  
He was in this alone.

Feeling queasy Alec got back into the bed and lay on his side. If he was trapped he might as well make himself feel a bit better. 

He gave into the drowsy feeling and awoke some time later when he heard a key scraping the lock.  
Quickly Alec jumped from the bed and got behind the door as it swung open. His head was banging but he knew he needed to fight.  
Someone entered the room and Alec struck. He jumped on their back as the door swung closed.

“What the fu-“

Alec clambered ontop of the man and raised his fist about to strike.

Underneath him Magnus Bane scrunched his face ready for the inevitable blow.

“What is this?” Alec shouted instead of hitting him.

Magnus got the upper hand then and rolled Alec off him.

“Relax.” He hissed

“RELAX?” Alec shouted

“Shut up, Alexander.” Magnus hissed and he began picking up various bits that he’d dropped when Alec had knocked him down.

“I swear to God...”

“I’m here to help you.” Magnus hissed “now shut the fuck up before I change my mind.”

Alec did but only because he felt so ill.

“You don’t look so hot, Alexander. And if my memory serves from our last encounter in that alley you’re very hot...”

Alec glared up at him, if looks could kill. 

“Well that might be because you put a fucking target on me!”

Magnus shook his head. “Actually I didn’t. This wasn’t me.”

Alec raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re the leader...”

Magnus looked annoyed “Raphael did this. Your boys dropped his sister at the cop shop for dealing in your town.” 

Alec thought back to last week. “Rosa... that’s his sister?”

Magnus nodded 

“We don’t put hands on women.” Alec said “what was the alternative? Let her skip merrily back to your men?”

Magnus didn’t reply. He looked at Alec for a moment.

“Here.” He said and he tossed Alec a box of pills “for the pain.”

Alec wanted to refuse but he really needed something to take the edge off. 

Magnus got up and brought Alec the water from the bedside table.

“I’m not drinking that.” Alec said

“Come on, like i’d poison you.” Magnus said rolling his eyes. 

Alec hesitated and Magnus tutted and pushed the glass at his face.

Alec took two pills and gulped some water. He wouldn’t say thanks.

Magnus took the glass back. “I got some stuff to patch you up.”

Alec said nothing, again he wouldn’t say thank you.

“Do you mind if I ...?”

Alec gave him a small nod, and Magnus opened some cotton wool and dipped it in something and approached Alec who had sat back on the bed.

“This will sting.” Magnus said and he gently wiped at Alec’s eyebrow.  
Alec scrunched his face up in pain,  
so Magnus continued with a feather touch. 

“I have paper stitches here. It’s better than nothing.”

Alec made a ‘hmmph’ grumble as Magnus peeled the packet open. 

“You’re welcome, Magnus.” Magnus mimicked as he lightly added the first suture strip.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alec said “your guys did this. I’m a fucking hostage.”

“True.” Magnus said as he moved into add the next strip. “But I could have left you in the dank basement not in one of the nicer abandoned rooms.”

“So I should be grateful?” Alec barked

“No.” Magnus said in frustration “just.. it’s... whatever forget it.”

He added two more strips in silence, his face unbearably close to Alec’s.

“I’ll check the back of your head too.” He said a little later 

Alec said nothing and Magnus found the bruised lump on the back of his skull 

“Not bleeding.” He said as he parted Alec’s hair. “I’ll bring you some ice later, wrap it in a towel.”

Alec nodded as Magnus moved back to inspect his handiwork. He tilted Alec’s chin with one ringed hand as he looked.

“That’s a bit better.” He said finally, and the gathered up the wrappers and spoiled cotton balls and binned them.

“Can I get you some food?” He asked

“Can’t I just go?” Alec said exasperatedly 

Magnus looked pained. “I can’t do that, Alexander, how would that look to my guys? I’ve told them no one is to come near you again, not on my watch.”

“That worked so well before” Alec sniffed 

“I said I had nothing to do with this.” Magnus snapped 

He sighed “look, I’ll work something out just not tonight. What were you doing anyway? You’re filthy”

Alec scowled “I was minding my own business and working on my bike.”

Magnus nodded “that explains the oil smell.” 

“Let me go.” Alec said seriously “My guys are going to notice I’m gone soon, you know what will happen. Just let me go.”

Magnus shook his head.  
“Food?”

Alec shook his head too. “No I feel sick.”

“I’ll get you some toast or something. You’ll need it. Those pills are strong.” 

Alec shrugged and looked away. “Just because I took those doesn’t mean I don’t give a shit about your drug operation.”

Magnus looked angry and upset for a flash but then controlled his emotions 

“Well your eye’s looking a lot better now anyway.” He moved in again and gently pressed his lips to the hot skin above his eyebrow. Alec was rigid with shock. 

“I’ll come back later. Okay?” Magnus said “get some rest.”

And then Alec was alone again. He got up and surveyed his eye in the mirror. Magnus had done a pretty good job at patching him up.  
He felt lightheaded again as the pills took force so he decided to get back into bed. The tossed the spoiled pillowcase aside and pulled the clean one under his head. 

How had he ended up here? Everything was such a mess.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alec next woke up he found a plate with toast and several bottles of water on the dresser, there was a bucket full of half melted ice and small towel to wrap it it. He hadn’t even heard Magnus come and go.  
He got up and stretched and walked to the window.  
He was too many floors up for an escape attempt so he sighed and started to eat the toast along with two more pain killers.

He wondered what Jace and the rest of the Hunters were doing. They must have realised he was missing by now. As he pondered this he went into the adjoining bathroom and turned the tap.  
With a lot of creaking and banging eventually water began to flow. He supposed the downworlders still used the hotel for many things and keeping the water on was a given.  
Alec filled the bathtub up. He found a dusty packet with a sample sized bar of soap in the cupboard and decided he needed a wash.

With slow moments he stepped out of his dirty oil covered, blood stained clothes and lowered himself into the hot water. Even though Alec was trapped in the Dumort the heat from the water relaxed his aching body.  
He lay there for five minutes just soaking before he unwrapped the soap and began to wash. He gingerly wiped his hands over his healing wound. It had began to scab over now. 

He had just closed his eyes again when he head the door unlock.  
Like a shot sat up in fear. It was bad enough being trapped by the Downworlders he defiantly didn’t want them to find him naked.  
A second later he saw only Magnus step into the room, he called his name gently and then walked into the bathroom.

His face looked surprised as he found Alec in the bath.

“I see you’re having a pleasant time at the Dumort.” Magnus said as his eyes scanned Alec’s nakedness through the water. Suddenly Alec wished there was a thick layer of bubble bath to cover his modesty.

“Do you want a picture?” Alec snapped as Magnus continued to admire him

“Yes please.” Magnus said and then he seemed to come back to himself. “I’ve brought you some clothes.” 

Alec nodded. 

“They’re on the bed.” 

“When can I go.” Alec called as Magnus walked back into the main room. 

“Soon I expect.” Magnus replied “I just need to figure out the plan a little more. It doesn’t do my crew any good to have a full out war with your boys.”

He tossed the small towel that had been left with the ice bucket into the bathroom.

“Do you not have anything bigger?” Alec asked

Magnus just grinned and walked away.

Alec let the plug out and then stood up. He stepped out of the bath and grabbed the tiny towel as dried himself off quickly. He wasn’t sure if Magnus had left but he had a feeling he hadn’t.

With a deep breath Alec strode to wards the bed with as much dignity as he could muster, he held the towel over his cock.

Magnus was lounging on the vanity chair. 

“Alexander you’re really built. You wouldn’t know under those baggy black clothes you wear.”

Alec said nothing he sat down on the bed and grabbed the clothes. One pair of jogging bottoms and a hoodie.

“No underwear?” Alec asked finally looking at Magnus

“I’m afraid not.” Magnus said with a smirk. 

“Fuck you.” Alec muttered in frustration 

“Well if you’re offering.” Magnus said lightly 

Alec looked up again “what am I offering?” He said confused and then he realised 

“Oh.” He said “I... I didn’t mean.... that.”

Magnus got up and walked towards the bed. He sat down beside Alec, way too close but Alec suddenly didn’t remember how to walk.

He swallowed hard as Magnus spoke

“You’ve has your first kiss with me. Why don’t we enjoy ourselves a little? No ones ever touched you before have they?”

Alec was flushed, he felt his cock stir under the strategically placed towel. He shook his head.

“Let me level with you Alexander. I like you.”

Alec was lost for words, he just didn’t know how to react. He was kidnapped for Christ’s sake. What was he doing? Why was his body reacting like this.

“I think you like me too.” Magnus continued “I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to do, Alexander, but think about it. We’re here, there’s this big bed and we can just have a little bit of fun...”

And the he looking at Alec with those beautiful eyes that Alec seemed to be hypnotised with and he was moving in.

Alec’s eyes just fluttered closed in time as their lips gently met. They kissed softly for a while and Alec’s heartbeat was thundering in his ears. Magnus’ hand cupped his cheek as they kissed and his thumb lightly hooked into Alec’s mouth and pulled his bottom lip, opening it gently. Alec moaned unable to hold it in. Both his hands moved to clutch Magnus’ neck as their tongues danced together.  
Alec was lost in their kissing and was pulled out of his trance when Magnus’s hand pulled the towel from his lap. Alec’s own hand dropped and grabbed Magnus’ wrist before he touched him.

“Let me help you out.” Magnus purred and Alec looked down at their hands just above his large election. 

Alec was trembling, he was so turned on, why was he fighting this? With a small nod to Magnus he lifted his grip and Magnus gripped his cock with his fist.

“Tell me what you need?” He said 

“Just do it.” Alec said not sure what he actually wanted

Magnus began working his cock with a tight grip 

“Is this working for you?” He asked after a few minutes 

“Yes.” Alec hissed; he was overwhelmed with lust “keep going.”

Magnus smiled and kept a steady pace. Occasionally this thumb would swipe the pre cum from the tip and rub in down Alec’s shaft with his hand.

“Can I suck you off, Alexander?” Magnus begged “Do you want to  
Cum in my hand or mouth?”

“Mouth.” Alec said quickly and Magnus dropped off the edge of the bed and swiftly slid his lips over Alec’s cock.

“Oh fuck.” Alec groaned and Magnus made pleasurable groans as he slid back and forth. 

Magnus massaged his balls as he worked. He pulled right off and tongued the slit before plunging right to the root.

“I’m going to cum...” Alec told him and his legs shook with effort to hold off a little longer. Magnus groaned happily and continued “I’m cumming. I’m Cum-ughhh...

Magnus drank down all Alec had given him and Alec dropped backwards onto the bed as Magnus finished him off. He felt euphoric. He felt so comfortable. He was having aftershocks.

Eventually Magnus climbed onto the mattress beside him 

“Good?” He grinned and Alec huffed out a small laugh.

“Yeah. Really good.” He panted

“Really good?” Magnus teased as he ran one hand up Alec’s arm

“Okay it was amazing.” Alec said “stop fishing for compliments.”

Magnus looked thrilled. He kissed Alec quickly.

Alec looked at him and cleared his throat. “Do... uh... do you want me to... Uh... do that for you?”

Magnus smiled “that’s okay. I was actually thinking something else?”

“Okay...?” Alec said feeling nervous 

“Only if you want to.” Magnus added 

“What is it?” Alec asked

Magnus stroked his cheek. “Would you like to fuck me?”


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus gripped Alec's hips painfully tight and it would surely leave a bruise but Alec didn't care.   
Both his hands braced on either side of Magnus' head as he thrust into him. Alec was dangerously close but he was determined to hold off until Magnus had cum first.

Alec was in sensory overload, between the glorious tight heat of being inside Magnus and the sound of their combined panting and groaning. He had never imagined this was how his day would have gone, he should get kidnapped more often.

"You're so sexy." Magnus panted, he slid his hands up over Alec's back, shoulders and cupped his face. "You look so...it's gonna make me cum."

"Yeah?" Alec exhaled and he thrust into him with deliberate, hard snaps. He got a delectable fizzing at the base of his spine, his cock was bulging inside Magnus, pulsing...he kept going. Pressure built inside his entire body and he just needed to let go, he wanted nothing more.

"Fuck. That face. AH!" Magnus came with a roar and Alec felt the hot spread of his ejaculation between their chests.

"Fuck. I'm cumming. I'm gonna cum... I'm..." Alec let go and he came with a rush inside Magnus.

"Yes. Yes. Alexander. I want it. Fuck!" Magnus clung to his neck as they shook

With one final spurt Alec dropped down into the crook of Magnus' neck.

"That was...are you good?" Magnus asked as they both came down. He laughed then exhaled largely 

"So good." Alec panted and he pulled out of Magnus with a groan and rolled off him into his back.

"I've wanted this since you kissed me in that alley." Magnus admitted and he rolled onto his stomach and ran a hand over Alec's chest.

Alec didn't reply. He just placed his own hand over Magnus'.

From outside suddenly gunfire sounded and they both looked startled. 

"Fuck!" Magnus shouted and they both sprang into action. Grabbing clothes and dressing as fast as humanly possible.

Alec ran to the hotel window and looked down to the road below. Several motorcycles were visible.

"Shit. I think that my guys."

Magnus swore too. "They know we have you."

"They're not stupid." Alec said "what do we do?"

Magnus looked stressed "you need to go."

"How?" Alec shouted as he zipped up the grey hoodie Magnus had brought him, he grabbed his shoes.

"The bathroom window. Onto the lower roof. I'll say you over powered me when you heard the gun shots."

"Go before one of my guys gets shot. Or worse."

Alec turned and then punched Magnus hard in the face

"What the fuck!" He shouted holding his nose and looking at Alec like he was crazy.

"I'm supposed to have over powered you, idiot." Alec said loudly. They heard raised voices below.

"Just go." Magnus said and without another glance Alec ran into the bathroom. He clambered onto the toilet seat and threw the window open. He managed to pull himself out onto a ledge. He was really high up.   
Swallowing his fear he leapt down onto a lower roof and ran across the top, dodging the skylight windows. He reached the edge and lowered himself down carefully, swinging until he could drop onto the fire escape. With a thankful gasp he made it. Then he began the descent as fast as he could manage.

At the bottom he ran full pelt towards the bikes on the ground. He was yelling for Jace and his guys, he didn't want any more blood shed.

"Jace!" Alec shouted as he saw his brother pistal whip one of Magnus' men.

"Alec!" Jace shouted when he saw him and he looked relieved "Alec's here! Go! Go! Let's go- Garroway....go!" 

"How did you?" Jace began as he caught up to his brother

"Window. It doesn't matter, I'll explain later, let's go!" Alec said quickly, he didn't want the downworlders coming after them right now.

"You look like shit- what are you wearing?" Jace jumped on his bike and Alec clambered on behind him and held on as Jace kicked his bike into action

"It doesn't matter. Go!"

Jace and the others began to move off and Alec sighed. He was free.  
He was also oddly disappointed. Being held up by Magnus had been more than interesting to say the least and Alec wasn't sure he would be able to forget what had happened between the two of them today.   
He shook his head as he clung to Jace, the wind was whipping into his eyes. He needed to think quicky. He had no idea what he was going to tell the Hunter's and how he would be able to stop a full blown war from escalating between the two rival gangs now.


End file.
